What It Means To Serve
by Long.Story.No.Time.To.Share
Summary: What if Ana had a twin sister? A sister that was only two minutes older than her, and had protected her from all of their creepy step-fathers. What would Ana do when the sister that has always been the protector, becomes the one that needs to be protected? Rated T for differences in opinions, and there are obviously OCs.
1. Elizabeth

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. If you do see a mistake please correct me, because I will be walking around saying those.**

**I own nothing. **

**A/N: I changed up some ages so it worked with the story better. Sorry if that angers you, if you have a problem with this story not being realistic, look up at the web address and please note that you are currently reading on . The suffix being FICTION, meaning not real. Problem solved. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary<span>: **

What if Ana had a twin sister? A sister that was only two minutes older than her, and had protected her from all of their creepy step-fathers. What would Ana do when the sister that has always been the protector, becomes the one that needs to be protected?

* * *

><p>They had fought. The day they turned nineteen, the same day they were going off to college, well, Ana didn't know that Elizabeth was going to college. She thought that her sister was going to go straight to the workforce and face life head on. Just like she usually did. Ana thought that the 'news' Elizabeth had for her was going to be that she landed a job at that new Grey Enterprises and Holdings place. But no, she was wrong... So very wrong.<p>

"What?! Flight school?! For the _army_?!" Ana shouted.

"For the last time, Annie, _Air force_, and yes." Elizabeth said, her voice dry and weak. As though telling her sister that she would be going away for a year without any time to come home for any holidays, before taking another year long course to become a bomber pilot.

_If Anastasia's reaction to this is _this_ bad, I'm not telling her that I hid four years worth of college classes to become a pilot this soon from her._ Elizabeth thought.

"Air force, shmare force! Lizzy, you haven't thought this through." Anastasia hissed.

"Annie, yes I have. This is all I have ever wanted. All I have ever worked for. Just like you and your excessive English classes. Please Annie, trust me." Elizabeth sighed.

"No! Don't you think you're gonna die and leave me like daddy did?" Ana started crying, the thought of standing at her sister's funeral when they were just nineteen, scared her.

"Annie, you have Ray. He's our dad, he won't leave yo-" Elizabeth started.

"Until he dies of old age and you are dead and he is dead and I'm all alone! Mom won't even care!" Ana sobbed, Elizabeth moved to pull her sister in for a hug.

"NO! Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" With tears falling down her face, Ana watched as Elizabeth kissed the ring that matched hers. The ring that the both of them wore on their right thumb, and kissed when they made a promise to each other.

Before she watched her sister grab her bag, and walk away.

**-...-...-... Eight and a half years later, Ana and Elizabeth are twenty-seven.**

It had been eight and a half years since, Ana screamed at Elizabeth to go away. Not one of the Steele family members have seen the older twin since then. Ray has tried to call the Air force to get her number, but that wasn't allowed if you weren't kin. And when Ray tried to tell him that he was Elizabeth's father, the person on the other end would hang up.

Ana had tried too, wanting to apologize to her sister. To know that her sister was alright. And tonight was one of those nights that Ana really wanted her sister near. Ray was in the hospital and Christian was on the other side of the country- with a promise to be there as soon as he could.

Christian. He and Ana had gotten married six years ago, and have a little five year old boy named Theodore Raymond, and two little girls- twins no less- Phoebe Grace and Elizabeth Juliet, they are two years old. Ray nearly started crying when he heard her name and saw her face. Apparently she looked exactly like Lizzy did when she and Ana were babies.

That made Christian raise a brow. Ana had given him some information about her sister every now and then, usually when the girls do something that reminds her of her and her sister. She still wears the ring on her right thumb- and had gotten matching rings for her girls. Not that Christian knows the deeper meaning, Ana had told him that she wanted them to have something from baby to adult life, like the rings her and her sister have.

A ring brought Ana out of her thoughts. Her phone.

"Hello?"

"Annie? Look, I know I'm probably the last person that you want to be talking to right now, but how is dad?" Lizzy. It was her. Lizzy had called her.

"Elizabeth?! Oh god, I uh..." _Play it cool, Anastasia, you don't want to spook her into thinking you still don't like her_.

"Where the HELL have you been?" _Anastasia Rose! That was NOT cool!_

"Look, sorry. I'll just call the hospital." _No dammit!_

"N-" Dial tone. Luke Sawyer walked over to her quickly, with a worried expression on his face.

"Mrs. Grey are you alright?" Sawyer asked, quickly.

"Yes, my sister called me after eight and a half years of silence. Are the kids at Grace's yet?" Ana asked. Sawyer nodded. There was another person who was in the dark about the whole Elizabeth Juliet thing.

Other than her, Ray, Christian and Elizabeth Juliet Steele herself, no one else knew what happened to the sisters. And no one else knew that two year old Elizabeth Juliet was named after twenty-seven year old Elizabeth Juliet Steele. If that was even her last name anymore.

Thirty minutes of nonsense moved around Ana as she watched the doors that led to the OR, with keen eyes, watching for a doctor to come over to her and tell her that her father would be alright, that she wouldn't be alone.

Nothing.

Ana closed her eyes wishing for a miracle, and when she opened she saw a woman, in dark green combat pants, a dark green jacket, and black boots, she had short brown hair that was tied back in a French braid that ended in the middle of her neck. A dark green back pack sat beside her as she stood at reception.

She heard the last of the conversation.

"He is still in surgery ma'am." The nurse sighed.

"Thank you ma'am, have a great night." The voice sounded like her own, only a little more tired.

"Thank you for your service." The nurse smiled.

"The least I can do ma'am." The woman turned, and suddenly both Ana and the woman were eye to eye. Blue met blue and one word escaped Ana's lips.

"Elizabeth."


	2. Un-Accidental Peeking

**Please remember that this is one of my first Fanfiction stories, and that I have only spoken English for a couple of years now, all mistakes are mine, but I will try to keep the number of mistakes low. Please be nice, and thank you for reading. If you do see a mistake please correct me, because I will be walking around saying those.**

**I own nothing. **

**A/N: I changed up some ages so it worked with the story better. Sorry if that angers you, if you have a problem with this story not being realistic, look up at the web address and please note that you are currently reading on . The suffix being FICTION, meaning not real. Problem solved. **

**And yes, the books are Ana and Christian's back story. This is just a continuation of their story. You will see what happened to Elizabeth if you keep reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary<span>: **

What if Ana had a twin sister? A sister that was only two minutes older than her, and had protected her from all of their creepy step-fathers. What would Ana do when the sister that has always been the protector, becomes the one that needs to be protected?

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth." Ana breathed, while Elizabeth looked a little nervous; which was something that was so unusual for the braver and stronger of the twins.<p>

"Look, Ana, we don't even have to be on the same side of the room. I'll stand over there." Without another word, Elizabeth moved to the other end of the room, her blue eyes trained on the swinging doors that led to the OR her father was in. That is, if he still considered himself her father.

She didn't know how many times he's gotten ahold of her Commander, demanding to talk to her, to know if she was OK or not. The first time he called her Commander, she was in the room, and vehemently shook her head when her Commander raised his brows, a silent question was asked: do you want to talk to him.

No, she didn't. She was afraid. She was a coward.

She didn't want to be a coward anymore. It was time to face her fear.

Her family.

And so far, she wasn't doing to good. Shunning herself from Ana. From the love she knew she didn't deserve.

An hour passed by.

Elizabeth had gotten a phone call. One small smile slipped passed her lips.

That's when it happened; Christian came barging into the waiting room like Ana's life depended on it- with Taylor behind him. Elizabeth was sending a message to someone when Christian looked around the room.

Ana was sitting in one of the only chairs on the right side of the room that faced the OR doors, Sawyer was leaning against the wall in a space three seats down from Ana, and Elizabeth stood leaning against the wall on the left side of the room. All alone. Except for her phone that is. Christian instantly knelt down by Ana, and pressed his lips to her head.

"You alright?" Christian asked, Ana nodded numbly.

"Christian, that's-" Ana couldn't say anything because a doctor had walked out of the swinging doors and to their spread out group.

"Family of Raymond Steele?" The doctor called out. Christian, Ana and Elizabeth all walked up to the doctor.

"Relation?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his son-in-law, this is his daughter, Ana, I have no clue who she is though." Christian said, hurriedly.

"I'm his other daughter. Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded. _Great, she didn't even tell her **husband** about me._ Elizabeth thought glumly.

"Your father will be perfect in a couple of days, he had us worried for a little bit because of the amount of internal bleeding, but we managed to get it under control and he is expected to make a full recovery." The doctor smiled.

Ana gave the doctor a watery smile, while Christian hugged Ana too him with his left hand and shook the doctor's hand with his right, and Elizabeth shook the doctor's hand as well.

Ten minutes later Christian and Ana are walking to Ray's room, with Sawyer and Taylor trailing behind them and Elizabeth in step with them.

"So where are you from?" Sawyer asked.

"The same place my sister's from." Elizabeth shot, Taylor snorted while Sawyer stumbled for words.

"Don't worry about it, people back home say that the only thing my sister and I have in common, are our looks. She's the goody-goody, love all type. I'm the hardass who needs to learn some manners." Elizabeth said when Sawyer attempted to apologize.

"Is that what drove you two apart? Not that it is any of my business." Taylor asked, shooting Elizabeth a soft fatherly look.

"No. My choice to join the Air Force is what drove us apart. We were nineteen." Elizabeth answered, she adjusted the green bag on her shoulder. The three walked in silence watching as Ana and Christian talked from in front of them.

They seemed to be agreeing on something.

Thirty minutes later, Ray was awake and moaning and groaning about having to stay in the hospital for a week, but that was short lived when Elizabeth entered the room with the doctor, having left to get him when the group realized that Ray was waking up.

"Lizzy?" Ray asked.

"Hey daddy." Elizabeth smiled.

"My girl! I tried calling you! Why haven't you called, your Commander said he'd leave you a message every time I called?" Ray questioned.

"Daddy, you just woke up from an extensive surgery. You don't need to hear my life story." Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as the doctor started taking Ray's vitals.

"Yes I do, young lady. You should have called, therefore you must speak now." Ray demanded.

"Just tell him." The doctor groaned, when Elizabeth shot the doctor a glare, he did a military sign- Air Force to be exact. The sign meant help, Elizabeth shrugged.

"I got your messages. The 'please call' ones at least. I just, I don't know. Maybe I was scared that you sided with Ana, and decided that the Air Force was bad for me. I didn't want another what-the-hell-are-you-thinking lecture. So I didn't call, didn't write, didn't email. Made it though. Bomber plane pilot for five years and then the last year I've been flying the _Angel Flight_, bringing fallen brothers and sisters home. Its a hard job, knowing you have someone in the back of your plane that died fighting for good, and can't cry. But its something I would never stop doing." Elizabeth answered.

Ray sucked in a breath.

"Listen closely girls. I know what you fought about, and I want you two to put it behind the both of you. Ana, Elizabeth wanted to join the Air Force- just be glad she chose to not work in the same office as you. Elizabeth, please don't get shot down and call often!" Ray ordered. "Now hug it out."

Neither girl moved.

"Or don't hug, but shake hands. Because the silent, woman fighting stops now. I love the both of you, and I want to hear from the both of you. Know that the two of you are safe." Ray glared at the girls before they shook hands.

"Lizzy, where are you staying tonight? I don't think you told us." Ray asked as the doctor gave him the clean bill of health, but promised to return in the morning.

"I didn't, but I'm staying with a crew member and her family. They've treated me like family since day one. I even get Christmas presents." Elizabeth started.

"You can stay with us. I mean, we are family. You shouldn't have to stay with someone who isn't family." Christian spoke.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience." Elizabeth's eyes flashed to Ana and back, "To anyone."

"Lizzy, please. I'm sorry, I was so scared and worried and... please stay with us." With Elizabeth's hesitant look, Ana straightened her back.

"You know what? You don't have a choice. Taylor, take her bag." Ana said, Elizabeth's eyes shot open, as her bag was picked up by Taylor.

"Whoa! You realize that's kidnapping, right?"

"Last time I checked, you weren't a kid." Ana sang as she grinned at her sister.

"What do you want me to call it? Adult-napping!?" Elizabeth asked, throwing her arms out to the side. Ray looked at Christian and grinned.

"Believe it or not, but this is normal." Ray grinned.

"Adult-napping, out of all the things you can come up with?" Ana teased.

"What can you come up with then?" Before Ana could answer with about fifteen different words though, a phone went off. Elizabeth removed a heavy duty flip phone from one of her many pockets.

"I gotta take this." She walked into the hall.

The room was silent, as everyone strained to hear her conversation. Five minutes later, Elizabeth returned to the room, chuckling.

"What is so funny?" Christian asked.

"My team, wondering what had happened to me." Elizabeth shook her head and sat in a chair, massaging her mid-calf.

"What's so funny about that?" Ana asked.

"I just about jumped ten feet from the cockpit to the air strip and ran the fifteen miles from the air strip to here. They were worried." Elizabeth shook her head again.

"Is your leg OK sweetheart?" Ray asked.

"Yeah dad, past injury. I'm fine." Ray nodded, not that convinced though.

Almost an hour later, Christian found himself back at Escala with his wife, and his wife's twin sister in the kitchen with Mrs. Gail Taylor chatting and drinking wine. He had texted Welch asking for everything (that included medical records) on Elizabeth Juliet Steele, nearly three hours ago, and it was sitting on his office desk when he had arrived home.

A large manila folder, the size of a novel. He had been sitting in his chair for nearly fifteen minutes reading when he reached the medical records. One particular record stood out, from nearly a year and a half ago.

**Elizabeth Juliet Steele, age 26.**

**November 15, 2012**

**Injury: Severe GSW to lower calf on the right leg, severe infection to lower calf on right leg, dramatic blood loss.**

**Treatment Plan: **

**1) Blood transfusion with 0 Negative blood.**

**2) Amputate mid-calf of right leg, as the lower leg is beyond medical care.**

**3) Pump patient with antibiotics, watch for infection closely.**

**4) Refer patient to Physical Therapist when ready.**


End file.
